Kieth Schwartz
'Kieth Schwartz '''is the son of Daimen, and Lucie Schwartz making him the current Patriarch of House Schwartz. Kieth Schwartz has two siblings in the form of Fadril, and Tylin Schwartz of which his brother Fadril lost himself during the time in the Circle of Magi and is now an extremely demented human, and his brother Tylin is one of the lone remaining male of the house following the betrayal of Kieth Schwartz during the Lucerne Civil War. Kieth Schwartz would marry Jaina Thalmer who he met through one of his best friends in Bill Thalmer, and the two would love each other for a long time before his corruption and this only ended when his brother Fadril killed two of their children and mortally wounded Jaina forcing a heartbroken Kieth to mercy kill her. With Jaina Thalmer he would have three children in the form of Daimen, Heather, and Derk Schwartz of which he murdered Heather, and Derk during his escape from Lucerne as his madness completely overcame all former love he had for the two, and his son Daimen Schwartz II. stands as the heir to House Schwartz should anything happen to Tylin Schwartz and only survived because he was in Lucerne squiring. Kieth Schwartz is a Magi capable person and is of a high level in the form of a Level Three Magi. His main power is through the elementals, and like many level three's he has a problem maintaining his control over the Fade, and becase of this requires the use of a Staff to control his touching of the Fade. Kieth Schwartz was born to the powerful House Schwartz, and during his youth before he was sent to the Lucernian Academy he was very close to his younger brother Tylin, and his brother Fadril and together the three would constantly talk of what they would do when they were older. When Kieth was sent to the Lucernian Academy he became friends with Bill Lovie, of whom took on a role of dominence with the impressionable Kieth Schwartz. This would be fine during that period as Bill was a good man, but when Kieth followed him to the Battle of Lyons everything would change and this control would become the point of destruction for Kieths soul. Bill would lose himself morally on the return to Lucerne, and thus when he got back he spent his time attempting to corupt those around him, and while this failed with most he was able to worm his way into the soul of Kieth who became his most trusted commander. Kieth Schwartz would be sent by Bill Lovie to Berne where he became an advisor to Sean but was secretly only loyal to Bill during this time, and would spy for Bill keeping him aprised as to the constant and steady decline of Sean's mental state. Following Eleonore Scarlet joining William at the council meeting it was James Lovie II. that would command Kieth Schwartz to kidnap Eleonore and take her out of the city where he was to kill her and bury her body so that no one ever found her, and in this it was Kieth that kidnapped Eleonore but while taking meeting with Johan Snow outside of Lucerne they discovered she was pregnant from her time with William and she was taken to Orleans instead of being killed. Kieth would be sent by Sean to Lucerne alongside the True Sons of Lucerne force which was sent for the tournament of Nortburg and during his time there he would reveal to William the truth and story of Bill Lovie from his own point of view and then following this would not return to Berne instead returning to Orleans and Bill Lovie. History Early History Kieth Schwartz was born to the powerful House Schwartz, and during his youth before he was sent to the Lucernian Academy he was very close to his younger brother Tylin, and his brother Fadril and together the three would constantly talk of what they would do when they were older. When Kieth was sent to the Lucernian Academy he became friends with Bill Lovie, of whom took on a role of dominence with the impressionable Kieth Schwartz. This would be fine during that period as Bill was a good man, but when Kieth followed him to the Battle of Lyons everything would change and this control would become the point of destruction for Kieths soul. Bill would lose himself morally on the return to Lucerne, and thus when he got back he spent his time attempting to corupt those around him, and while this failed with most he was able to worm his way into the soul of Kieth who became his most trusted commander. Madness of Bill Lovie Attempted Suicide Main Article : Bill Lovie's Suicide Attempt Esme Portmane would return to Lucerne during the peak of Bill Lovie's road to madness after he wrote her a letter begging her to save him from the prison his mind was trapped in and returning to Lucerne she attempted to destroy ''Mycstism but its Magi protected it and she then nearly killed Bill at his urging but as she was going to do it his corruption took over and he nearly killed her and after a brief scuffle he used his Magi to teleport her back to Lorderon. Lucerne Civil War Main Article : Second Lucernian Civil War Family Members House_Schwartz_-_Fixed.png|Daimen Schwartz - Father|link=House Schwartz House_Schwartz_-_Fixed.png|Lucie Schwartz - Mother|link=House Schwartz House_Schwartz_-_Fixed.png|Tylin Schwartz - Brother|link=Tylin Schwartz Relationships 67567-catherine-bell-the-good-witch-promos-034-122.jpg|Catherine Bell - Friend/Rival|link=Catherine Bell Category:House Schwartz Category:People Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Vandal Category:Circle of Magi Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi